


These Dreams

by CarnationGem (Akumeoi)



Series: Ciavran AUs [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/CarnationGem
Summary: Ciara dreams of Zevran. Little does she know that he is also dreaming of her.





	These Dreams

The dream always started the same way. Ciara found herself waking up in her tent, with a thin sliver of silver moon coming through the entrance, directly over her face. She would rise, with an unconscious slow grace, open the tent flap, and walk outside to find that hers was the only tent in sight. The forest would be hushed, still, blurry at the edges, as unremarkable as only a dream forest can be, but entirely bathed in silver from the light of that glorious full moon.

Then a figure would appear, melting out of the shadows between the trees as if he had been cleaved from them. He would walk towards her, step into that pool of light, and be revealed.

When the dreams first started, he hadn’t spoken a single word. It was also impossible for her to remember the details of his face when she woke up in the morning, so it had taken Ciara a good deal of time to figure out who, exactly this was. But by now - she’d been having these dreams for upwards of a month - she knew. It was Zevran.

He walked straight up to her and put one hand on her waist. Sensuously licking her lips, Ciara flicked her eyes up to Zevran’s and dared him to kiss her. Which he did, putting his other hand on her breast as she wrapped her arms around him in turn. Naturally, in this dream, neither of them was wearing much of anything - usually just smallclothes - so it was not long before Zevran’s smooth, tanned skin was directly underneath Ciara’s fingertips, not long before he had undone her breastband and left both of them bare to the moonlit world. Ciara put her lips on his neck and gently bit down. Once he was done moaning with pleasure, Zevran laughed breathlessly.

“Saucy as ever, my Warden.”

Ciara thought Dream Zevran was giving her too much credit, but she gave him a kiss on the lips and replied, also breathless, “Just call me Ciara.”

“I am honoured, my Ciara,” Zevran said, and they resumed their wordless, passionate kissing. His hand crept along the edge of her smallclothes, fingers grazing her stomach, igniting tiny fires wherever they passed. He was about to slip his fingers inside when all of a sudden Ciara woke up.

—

Dog was barking.

Dog was barking, and Ciara felt weirdly cheated, though she didn’t know why. With one hand on her bow, she poked her head out of her tent, only to find Dog happily chasing Alistair away from the smouldering remains of last night’s fire, which Wynne was tending to. It seemed no one else was up yet, though there were a few heads poking out of other tent flaps, the occupants no doubt wondering why Dog was barking again. Ciara doubted anyone was surprised that it was nothing, as usual.

After getting dressed, Ciara emerged from her tent and headed over to the treeline to use the bathroom in there somewhere. As she was about to go in she passed by Zevran, who gave her a nod.

“Good morning, Zevran,” she said.

“Good morning, Ciara. I mean, Warden.” Zevran frowned. “Sorry about that.”

Well, that was strange. Zevran had never before called her anything other than her title - or various terms of endearment which were most likely sarcastic.

“Still half asleep, are you?” Ciara said teasingly, though Zevran, being an assassin, seemed to have mastered the art of instantly waking from sleep at all hours.

“Yes. How did you know?” Zevran asked, frowning.

“How do I know what?” Ciara said.

Zevran raised an eyebrow and grinned at her. “Oh, it is nothing. I had a dream about you last night, that is all.”

A dream…?

Ciara blushed as the details of her own dream came back to her in a rush.

“Me too, as a matter of fact,” she said, trying to regain her cool, sarcastic demeanour. “Isn’t that funny?”

“Oh, did you now?” Zevran said, still grinning. “You didn’t happen to kiss me passionately under the full moon, did you?”

This was getting a little too close to comfort for Ciara.

“If you think that would ever happen, you can think again,” Ciara said flatly. “But yes, it was probably something like that.”

Zevran paused for a moment, looking as if he were about to make another joke, but then he stopped. When he spoke, his voice was unexpectedly serious. “Ci - Warden, how long have you been having these dreams for?”

So he had been having them more than once, too…

Ciara blushed again. Though it really wasn’t any of his business, she honestly replied, “About a month.”

To her surprise, Zevran just stared at her. “For me as well,” he said. “And they always take place in a forest, with only one tent. You start in the tent, and I start in the forest.”

At this, Ciara felt her mouth go dry. Zevran’s descriptions of these dreams were just too close for comfort. Unable to stop herself, Ciara gave a furtive glance around, but it seemed that no one else was within earshot.

“What are you implying?” she said in a low voice.

“Implying? I’m not…” Zevran began. “Are you saying you’re having the same dreams as me?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Ciara said, certain that her face was flaming red in embarrassment.

Cocking his head to one side, Zevran regarded her for a moment. Then his expression slowly morphed into a big, slightly lecherous grin.

“I know why you’re blushing, you saucy minx,” he said. “Who knew our own little Warden would be like that in bed, mmmm?”

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Ciara hissed, absolutely mortified. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of the way she behaved in her dreams - absolutely not. She was a grown woman with needs, after all. It was just that Zevran was the one who knew about it. And that, err, it was Zevran who appeared in them in the first place. Damn him and his pretty hazel eyes.

“You don’t mind it in our dreams,” Zevran said, looking not at all ashamed.

“Yes, but those are supposed to be private,” Ciara said, stopping herself from raising her voice just in time. Giving another glance around, she saw that still, no one was paying them any mind. Thank goodness. There was no way anyone else would ever believe this. Or let her live it down.

“So, are you telling me that you have absolutely no interest in recreating these dreams… while awake?” Zevran said. His tone was still playful but strangely enough, his eyes were unreadable. What did he care, anyway? It’s not like she had real life experience with this sort of thing, and she was surprised the dreams didn’t show it.

Folding her arms - she couldn’t help it, but she needed to put some kind of barrier between them, and her cool demeanour was already shot to heck - Ciara said, “Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. I have no interest in sleeping with you at all.”

The sensation of Zevran’s lips on hers chose that exact moment to flit across Ciara’s mind, and she looked down, just for a second, flushing ever so slightly.

Zevran must have noticed - or perhaps he was just being nosey, because he asked, “Really? Is that so? You do not find me attractive at all?” Then he snorted, and when Ciara was looking back up again, he was wearing an expression of patronising amusement. She rolled her eyes.

“It’s not about how attractive you are,” Ciara said, somewhat impatiently. “It’s about how much I can trust you to not betray me after.”

Zevran’s face hardened. “You mean you still think I’ll kill you in your sleep,” he said, somewhat disgustedly. He might have turned away from her right then and there if she hadn’t put her hand out to stop him.

“No,” she said, her voice firm in spite of how fast she dropped her hand from his arm, “I don’t think you’re planning to kill me at all. I just think that if someone from the Crows found us, and you thought I’d lose to them in a fight, you’d let me die because you’d rather not risk your life. And that’s fine. I get it. I never asked you to die for me.”

Slowly, Zevran nodded. “That’s fair enough,” he said. “But you’re wrong.”

Ciara opened her mouth to question him, but he held up one finger.

“You would have been completely right about, say, a month ago. But now… I do not think this is still the case. I believe in your ability to crush an enemy, no matter the odds, so I will always back you up. And in the unlikely event that you cannot win the fight… so be it,” Zevran said, and if he had trouble meeting her eyes, Ciara chalked it up to the uncertainty that was plain in his voice. “I - I am no longer interested in serving a master who treats me as the Crows treated me, even if it should mean my death to refuse them that service.”

“I’m not your master, Zevran. I released you from your word, remember?” Ciara reminded him gently. Zevran flashed her a grin.

“That will make it so much less awkward for us to sleep together, then,” he said.

“Cocky little shit.”

Zevran laughed. Ciara was about to say no again, but she hesitated. If what Zevran said was true… he really trusted her, a lot. What he was basically saying was that he wouldn’t leave her, or that’s what she thought, anyway. Ciara had no qualms about sleeping with someone she wasn’t dating - all that was required was this minimum bond of trust - but this sounded like more than that. It sounded, to Ciara, like friendship. Maybe even something more.

Sensuously licking her lips and giving Zevran that look she had been practising in her sleep every night for a month, Ciara said, “Fine, then. Tonight.”

Zevran’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Then he briefly kissed her on the lips, leaving them tingling. Brushing past her as he walked away, he whispered in her ear, “Tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:  
> [These Dreams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=41P8UxneDJE) by Heart.  
> Also, The Fairy Godmother by Mercedes Lackey.
> 
> Comments always welcome!!


End file.
